There have been previous attempts to provide straps or other devices for holding spurs and prevent the rowel of the spur from falling down or riding up at the rear of the boot. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 71,462, Boos U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,059 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,102 are examples of spur straps which include a lower strap passing under the sole of the boot and an upper strap passing over the instep of the boot. An improved tiedown strap for spurs is disclosed in the pending application of the present applicants, Ser. No. 255,232 filed Apr. 17, 1981. This tiedown strap is flexible, including a body having a hole which engages the spur shank and an opposite loop which extends around the heel at the underside of the sole of the boot. It is also provided with an ear extending upwardly to each side, to which an instep strap may be affixed. Such an instep strap may be a conventional buckel strap, or a flexible strap having a hole at each end which snaps over a button mounted at the front of the conventional side bar of the spur. This construction, however, requires a conventional mounting for the spur.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide a spur holder which is flexible and can be removably mounted on a boot without the necessity of additional straps, either tiedown straps or instep straps; to provide such a spur holder to which a spur shank and rowel may be attached, as by vulcanization or molding; to provide such a spur holder which can be relatively easily placed on or removed from the boot, without the necessity of unfastening any buckles, buttons or other connections; to provide such a spur holder which will hold the shank of the spur in a firm position at the rear of the boot and does not tend to come off the boot; to provide such a spur holder which is provided with an integral button which performs the functions of the rowel; and to provide such a spur holder and spur which are easily and economically manufactured.